Rohir
Rohir is a pirate sailing both the Viridian and Crimson Oceans. On Viridian he is a pirate in the crew Booty Bashers and a member of the flag Beyond Fail. He has been a pirate in the crew for a while now and has grown quite fond of it. On Crimson he is senior officer of the crew Crimson Madness and prince of the flag Burning Crimson Death. Viridian History Rohir was magically made some time ago. It is thought the magical winds brought his particles together. He started on the shore of upon which he travelled to which has now become his home. He joined the crew Sea Dogs of Destruction in which he became a pirate and still was a pirate the day he left. He didn't learn much from the crew. He then left to join Bloody Mary's Revenge in which he spent his whole day foraging and playing poker on the Pot of Gold. He finally left and began to work for the navy. He spent his time bilging and carpenting on various navy ships. After many months, Rohir stopped being independent and joined the Sea Rangers, this is where he met most of his long-time mates. The Sea Rangers weren't the most active crew in the world according to the amount of pillages. So Rohir always found himself jobbing for other crews. The most notable crew he jobbed for was the Booty Bashers. This is where he found his second most favourite poker buddy. Rohir and his mate always hid in the cabin underneath the ship playing poker, sneaky. After a while, the captain of the Sea Rangers went dormant and most of his mates abandoned ship (or crew). At first he was angry and then he started to say goodbye to the crew he had loved for several months. He decided to join the Booty Bashers. Crimson History Rohir was whisked by the magical winds one hot summer's morning. He appeared on the dock, with stripy blue clothes, of . Next to the dock, stood a magnificent building called the . Rohir quickly walked inside as he saw all of the ultimate swordfighters fighting against each other. Rohir quickly learned that it was his chance to get ultimates and so he did. He made friends and jumped on board a Dragon Nest's navy ship in which he instantly got Ultimate Bilge. Randompanzy greeter chats,"I am very close to a crew!" Randompanzy was a mate who he had met at the inn. Random offered Rohir to join the newly found crew that he had made, Rohir agreed. Random and Rohir known as "Room" (the filters blocked Rohir) quickly pillaged and grew a crew of more than 100 people. Crimson Madness and the flag associated with it were both one of the first crews and flags ever to be created on the Crimson Ocean. Crimson Achievements *On the first pillage of the ocean. *Several instant ultimates. *Senior officer of the first crew. *Prince of the first flag. *Owns one of the first weavery stalls on Lima. Goals Rohir is currently trying to get full ultimate bilge and renowned battle-navigation.